(a) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a system for exerting a tension force along the neck area of a human. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a traction device that is used to pull a person's skull away from the base of the neck in order to relieve pressure between vertebra of the neck.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
A common treatment for pain caused by damage or infirmity of the neck area of the spine has been to stretch or pull on the spine in order to relieve pressure or align components of the spine. This pulling or tension on the spine is typically induced by placing weights on a lever or pulley system, which in turn transmits this tension load to the person's head. The connection of this system to the person's head is typically a harness that includes a strap or the like that engages the person's jaw, and transmits the tension load to the person's head through the jaw.
An examination of the attachment of the jaw to the human skull, the temporo-mandibular joint, reveals that the jaw is held in place by muscles that surround a relatively small contact area that is cushioned by a small cartilage disk. The entire joint is balanced and precisely adapted to withstand the loads imposed by chewing. The use of this joint to transfer the loads for obtaining the effects of traction by pulling on a person's head can easily overload temporo-mandibular joint, causing additional pain to the person who already suffers from spine ailments.
Still further, the use of a strap or other device that transfers loads through a person's jaw is very uncomfortable for the user. The pressure imposed on the jaw forces the jaw closed, making it difficult to breathe and impossible to speak without difficulty.
Examples of known devices can be found in the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorDate of Issue6,517,506PettibonFeb. 11, 20034,869,240BorenSep. 26, 19893,403,675CarrOct. 1, 19682,938,695CiampaMay 31, 19602,843,114HallJul. 15, 19582,808,049GrahamOct. 1, 19572,701,564WilhelmFeb. 8, 19552,658,506HaskellNov. 10, 19531,425,433ZookAug. 8, 1922As indicated above, these patents consistently advocate the use of a chin strap, or strap that extends across the front of the neck. Accordingly, there is a need for a device that can provide traction to the neck area without pulling or pressing against the person's jaw.
Still further, a review of known devices reveals that it is well accepted that the way to provide pressure or pull on the neck is by providing weights. The weight of these weights is transmitted by way of cables and pulleys to a harness that transmits the load the person's neck through the harness.
Therefore, a review of known devices reveals that there remains a need for a device that allows a person to provide traction to the neck and upper spine area without having to impose pressure on the jaw area.
There remains a need for a neck traction device that allows the user to control the amount of weight or tension by simply shifting his weight, thereby providing the user great deal of precise control of the amount of force-transmitted to the neck area.